Episode 1
Episode 1 of The Pink Panther Bunch: Tom Seeks Support! (Opposite of REN SEEKS HELP!!!) Plot The episode opens in a room, where the Pink Panther is seen screaming and laughing hysterically on the bed while Tom looks on with a impenitent and unapologetic expression. Tom denys to him and declares that he will go seek support and find out about his answers. While the Pink Panther continues to laugh on the bed, Tom leaves his home and fastly walks through the city to seek a patient. After arriving at a place simply called "Support", he meets Mr. Bunny dressed as a psychiatrist and tells him his childhood story, as he did, the flashback begins with the birth of Tom, and his kind behavior began as a child where he tried fighting rodents, trimming men toenails, biting lollipops, and eating junk food, and as well as his favorite of all is involving Jerry, but until the injured Tom pleases and forces Jerry to end him up to put him out of his misery. However, Jerry then decides that he can't after he was confused over Tom's request. Later one day, Tom's owner forces his nemesis to not only cut down trees, but to end Jerry's life by giving him a chainsaw. But Tom is, as usual, faking of cutting trees and instead throw him alive in the garbage can. Back in the present day, Tom tells Mr. Bunny about the time he met the Pink Panther. After hearing the Pink Panther his story, Mr. Bunny tells him that he's a friendly pest controller that he should've stay away from mice, and decides to fight. However Tom goes on his playful action by yanking his ears. After he fought Bugs Bunny by yanking his ears, Daffy Duck appears while the crazed cat goes on the attack by pulling one of Daffy's feather off and tickling him to death. Until Dogman caught Tom with a net and take him away to the pound. Afterwards, Jerry runs in and then wakes up Bugs Bunny. Then the cartoon ends with a Looney Tunes alike ending card, with the characters smiling at the audience along with a sign reads “That’s It Folks!” Things around this Page #As opposed to the original Tom and Jerry, this entire episode has a warm, almost puppy vibe to it all, and feels more like a Looney Tune than a actual T&J cartoon. #Tom is EXTREMELY pleasing here because he says he enjoyed trimming toenails (a little gross-out) when he was little and playfully fights Bugs Bunny after he is called a friendly pest controller. #The Pink Panther's laughing is a stock sound effect. #Lookalike, laughable story within a reason why this was known from the start with Funny jokes. #Tom does not even cut trees, he was going to, but he doesn't want his nemesis around for a while. #The animation in this episode may be decent, the ending is so nostalgic and hugely faithful. This ends the episode like a Looney Tunes cartoon for all the stuff everybody saw through? It's kind and charming to the Looney Tunes cartoons that it just become cartoony. #Ub Iwerks (the mastermind behind "Steamboat Willie" and "Fiddlesticks") made a cameo in this episode as a good guy who loves to smile in everybody's favorite franchises. #This episode is likely the main reason why Caillou should have a new series of good episodes and a good new movie, which has to be many fans of him wait for it. REN SEEKS HELP!!! The 2nd episode of the Ren & Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon. Plot The episode opens in a room, where Stimpy is seen screaming and crying hysterically on the bed while Ren looks on with a ashamed and apologetic expression. Ren apologizes to him and promises that he will go seek help and find out about his problems. While Stimpy continues to cry on the bed, Ren leaves his home and slowly walks through the city to seek a therapist. After arriving at a place simply called "Help", he meets Mr. Horse dressed as a psychiatrist and tells him his childhood story, as he did, the flashback begins with the birth of Ren, and his abusive behavior began as a child where abused bugs such as yanking out their legs, licking them, and burn them out, and as well as his favorite of all is hurting a frog, but until the injured frog pleases and forces Ren to end him up to put him out of his misery. However, Ren then decides that he can't after he was confused over the frog's request. Later one day, Ren's parents forces their son to end the abused frog's life by giving him a chainsaw. But Ren is, as usual, faking of killing the frog and instead throw him alive in the garbage can. Back in the present day, Ren tells Mr. Horse about the time he met Stimpy. After hearing Ren's horrid story, Mr. Horse angrily tell him that he's crazy that he should've stay away from normal people, and decides to beat him up. However Ren goes on his voilent action by killing Mr. Horse. After he did killed him by whacking him with a gun, two groups of the animal controls appears while the crazed dog goes on the attack by bit off one of the men‘s hand off. Until the second caught Ren with a net and take him away to the pound. Afterwards the same injured frog from Ren’s childhood crawls in and then shoots himself dead for his suicide. Then the cartoon ends with a Looney Tunes alike ending card, with the characters smiling at the audience along with a sign reads “That’s It Folks!” Why It Sucks So Damn Hard!?!?!? #As opposed to the original Ren and Stimpy, this entire episode has a cold, almost alien vibe to it all, and feels more like a Ren and Stimpy horror creepypasta than a actual Ren and Stimpy episode. #Ren is EXTREMELY unlikeable here because he says he enjoyed tormenting bugs when he was little and kills Mr. Horse after he is called crazy. #Stimpy's crying is very ear-piercing, although we do feel bad for him after Ren argued with him. #*Did we also mention that this wasted the talent of Eric Bauza? #Very ugly title card with Ren making an extremely disturbing face (used for the page image above). #It not only destroyed Ren's character, it butchered it beyond belief without even a reason. #Ugly, ugly story within a reason why this was bad from the start. #Unfunny jokes. #Ren does not even get punished by his parents, he was going to, but his mother lets Ren use a chainsaw instead of a gun to end the poor frog. #The animation in this episode may be decent, but it gets really dark, and yet is treated as a comedy, when it is all a horror show. #The ending is so terrible and hugely disturbing. Why end the episode like a Looney Tunes cartoon for all the stuff everybody saw through? It's so off-putting and insulting to the Looney Tunes cartoons that it just become terrifying. #This episode is likely the main reason why Ren and Stimpy won't be able to return in any Nicktoon revival, won't be able to get its own theatrical cartoon short for the third SpongeBob movie, nor even be able to appear in the upcoming Nicktoons movie, which has upset many fans of Ren and Stimpy. #Richard Pursel (the mastermind behind "A Pal for Gary" and "Pet Sitter Pat" in SpongeBob SquarePants) wrote this episode, and did he ruin your childhood or is this guy just a pure evil villain than a good guy who loves to abuse everybody's favorite franchises? #It's an episode that is not how to use darker themes and darker topics. The Only Redeeming Qualities # Mr. Horse reappears. # Ren telling Mr. Horse (his therapist) the first time on how he met Stimpy. # Ren's parents's designs are good, but they could have done better if they added more effort. # Despite what many say, there are FAR worse torture episodes than this. Trivia * This episode was originally written in 1991 for the original show's second season when the first season of the original Nickelodeon Ren and Stimpy series finished production and started airing until 1992 according to John Kricfalusi, however, Nickelodeon declined the idea as of it being too intense, so 11 years later, the idea was sent over to Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon.